When You Love Him But He Doesn't Love You
by shiramiu
Summary: Dia dikhianati, aku ada di sampingnya... Lalu ia bersamaku, mengaku mencintaiku. Tapi sebenarnya......? Gray x Claire,,, oneshot. Read n review please! xD


**Harvest Moon – More Friends of Mineral Town**

**Second fanfic! Woohoo~! xD **

**Shiramiuu alias Miu disini! Kembali! Ehehehe...**

**Kali ini buat yang versi Indonesia, tapi karena masih awam dan jarang bikin cerpen, mungkin isinya masih agak amburadul dengan cara penyampaian yang agak 'nggak enak' atau mungkin masih ada salah-salah ketik begitu...**

**Oh iya, ini setting timelinenya kaya potongan-potongan kenangan begitu... Jadi, tiap ada bintang-bintang-bintang itu tandanya ganti adegan *halah***

**Hyahaai~**

**Disclaimer : Harvest Moon dan tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya.... Tapi cerita fanfic ini yaiyalaah~ Bahkan ini kisah nyata... *sob* *teringat masa lalu***

**Well, let's get it started! Enjoy! ^^**

**When You Love Him... But He Doesn't...**

"Aku benar-benar kecewa dengannya... Ternyata selama ini yang ditunjukkannya padaku bohong besar..." Kata seorang pemuda dengan topi biru bertuliskan 'UMA', lalu menenggak segelas bir di tangannya sampai habis.

"Maksudmu...?" Tanya seorang gadis yang dari tadi menemani di sebelahnya.

"Mary, waktu aku masih bersamanya... Dia bilang kalau hanya aku yang ada di hatinya... Rupanya semua itu bohong..." Jawab pemuda itu, lalu mengayunkan gelas kosong ke arah Doug, sang pemilik bar, untuk minta tambah.

"Mary... punya kekasih lain...?" Kata gadis itu sambil menyeruput cocktailnya.

"... dan dia sahabatku sendiri..." "Cheh. Menyedihkan sekali..." kata pemuda dengan senyum kecut.

"Gray..."

"....." Pemuda itu diam saja, kembali meneguk minuman yang ada di depannya, seakan ia sangat kehausan. Gadis pirang itu menatap pemuda di sebelahnya dengan penuh makna.

"... Gray... Kamu nggak sendirian...." kata gadis itu tiba-tiba, sambul meneguk sisa coctailnya hingga tak bersisa. "Masih ada yang mau peduli padamu..."

Gray tertawa sinis. "Heheh. Mana mungkin... Aku yang anti sosial seperti ini? Siapa yang peduli padaku? Kakek? Batu-batu mineral yang kutempa? Alat-alat yang kuperbaiki?"

"Aku... " kata gadis itu, menatap si pemuda dalam-dalam.

"...!!!" Pemuda itu terperangah. "...Claire..."

Claire tetap menatap kedua mata pemuda itu, seolah mengatakan seluruh isi hatinya. "Aku peduli padamu, Gray..."

* * *

"Gray... Aku mencintaimu..."

"Claire..." "Aku juga..."

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Hari itu hari kamis, hari libur di Saibara Blacksmith . Gray dan Claire, pasangan baru di Mineral town memutuskan untuk makan siang di pinggir danau.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini, Gray?" Tanya Claire ceria, sambil menyerahkan sandwich pada kekasihnya Gray.

"Hmm...? Baik-baik saja... Ada apa, sayangku?" timpal Gray, sambil mendekati Claire dengan gaya agak genitnya.

"Hihi... Nggak... Cuma penasaran." Jawab gadis itu sambil cekikikan. Terlihat rona merah di wajahnya, tandanya ia tersipu malu.

"Dasar... Sayangku yang satu ini..." Kata Gray, sambil mengacak rambut gadis di sebelahnya itu.

"Hihihi... Biar deh... Yang penting 'kan aku sayang padamu..." Kata Claire, mendekati Gray. Wajah mereka kini jadi sangat dekat.

"Hmm... Love u too, dear..."

Dan mereka berciuman.

* * *

Gray berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri jalan di kota, dengan seorang gadis pirang berusaha menyamakan langkahnya di belakangnya.

"Gray, kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Claire, setengah berteriak karena jarak mereka yang lumayan jauh.

"..." Gray diam saja, dan mempercepat langkahnya. Gadis itu kini berlari hingga ia dapat menangkap lengan pemuda itu.

"Gray...!" Dan mereka pun berhenti.

"..." Gray masih terdiam. Tapi dari wajahnya Claire bisa melihat kalau Gray sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

"..." "Gray... Ada apa...?"

"Aku pergi sebentar..." katanya, melepaskan tangan Claire yang singgah di lengannya dengan sedikit kasar, lalu berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu.

Claire hanya bisa terdiam, karena tahu Gray tak akan bisa diganggu, bahkan olehnya...

"Gray..."

* * *

"Mary menghubungimu lagi...?" Hati Claire serasa tertusuk mendengar kenyataan yang mengejutkan dari kekasihnya.

"... Iya..." Kata Gray, yang hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah suram, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Lalu...?" Claire mulai cemas. Dalam hatinya berkecamuk, gelisah. _Apa yang biasanya seorang mantan kekasih bicarakan, saat bertemu kembali? Nggak... Jangan bilang kalau..._

"... Dia mulai mengungkit masa lalu kami..." kata Gray lagi, datar, dengan kegetiran didalamnya.

"...!!!"

"... Tapi aku berusaha melupakannya..." Kata Gray lagi, menatap Claire dalam.

"Ka-kalau begitu ya beres kan...? Heheh... Ada-ada saja..." sahut Claire, berusaha mencairkan suasana dan menenangkan hatinya. Tapi ternyata pemuda itu hanya terdiam. "Gray...?"

"...Tapi aku jadi bingung..." Katanya tiba-tiba.

"... Kenapa bisa bingung...?"

"... Karena..." Gray kembali mengalihkan pandangan dari Claire, menutupi wajahnya dengan menurunkan bagian depan topinya, menunduk. "Perasaanku padanya ternyata masih ada..."

Kata-kata itu seakan jadi seribu panah menghujam hati gadis itu. Kembali rasa sesak di dada membuat gadis itu ingin menangis, tapi ditahannya rasa itu. "... Oh..." "Jadi..." Claire mengulurkan tangannya, menepuk bahu Gray. Tapi pemuda itu memindahkan tangan Claire dari bahunya.

"Maaf..." "Untuk sementara biarkan aku sendiri untuk berpikir..."

* * *

_Apa yang harus kulakukan jika ternyata ia masih menyukai Mary...?_

_Apa kesempatanku untuk tetap bersama Gray akan sirna...?_

_Apa yang akan kulakukan jika ia bilang kalau ia juga menyayangiku...? Walaupun perasaannya pada Mary masih ada...?_

_Tidak, tidak. Jika ia menyayangiku, benar-benar mencintaiku...Ia akan meninggalkan kenangannya..._

_Pasti._

_Jika tidak..._

_..._

_Bagaimana aku menunjukkan bahwa aku mencintainya...?_

_Dengan merelakannya...?_

* * *

Sore itu, Gray tiba-tiba datang ke peternakan Claire. Setelah seminggu mereka tidak bertemu.

"Claire... Ada yang ingin kubicarakan..." Kata pemuda itu, sambil menarik topinya ke bawah hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Ya...? Ada apa...?" Tanya Claire, tak bisa menahan senyumnya karena akhirnya, mereka bertemu juga. Walaupun dalam hatinya Claire sangat gelisah, ingin mengetahui keputusan apa yang akan mereka jalani.

"... Kita bicara di tempat yang lebih sepi..."

* * *

Mereka berjalan hingga sampai di dekat hot spring. Claire duduk di atas sebuah batu besar di pinggir sungai, lalu menatap Gray yang tetap menunduk. Entah mengapa ada perasaan ingin menangis dalam hati gadis itu. Tapi ia berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Lalu...? Ada apa memanggilku sampai ke tempat ini...?" Tanya Claire dengan nada ceria, tersenyum pada Gray. "Mau mengajakku berkencan lagi ya? Hihihi..."

"...."

"Claire, maaf..." Kata Gray tiba-tiba, menatap Claire dengan wajah tersiksa.

"E-eh...? Kenapa mesti minta maaf sih...? Kamu 'kan nggak salah apa-apa..." Claire makin merasakan sesak di dadanya melihat ekspresi Gray. _Jangan katakan hal itu. Kumohon, jangan..._

" Ternyata aku memang nggak bisa melupakannya..." Kata Gray lagi, mematahkan pertahanan di hati Claire. Airmata mulai menggenang di mata gadis itu. Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Kenapa...?"

"Apa aku nggak cukup berarti untuk kamu...?" suaranya mulai bergetar. Airmata pun mulai menetes di pipinya.

"...." Gray tak bisa menjawab apapun. Merasa sangat bersalah melihat gadis yang juga dicintainya itu menangis dihadapannya, karenanya.

"Gray..." "Apa aku nggak bisa... Jadi yang pertama di hatimu...?"

"...." "Maafkan aku..." Kata Gray lirih.

"...." Tangis Claire semakin tak dapat tertahankan. Gray pun tak dapat mengatakan apapun lagi.

'_Maafkan aku... Aku mencintaimu... Tapi aku juga mencintainya..._

_Dan perasaan itu ternyata lebih kuat daripada perasaanku padamu..._

_Maafkan aku, Claire...' _Batin Gray, berulang-ulang.

"Selamat tinggal..." kata Claire, lalu beranjak meniggalkan Gray dengan air mata yang tak dapat dibendungnya lagi... Berlari sekencangnya, sejauh-jauhnya...

_Sejauh-jauhnya dari pemuda yang kucintai... _

* * *

_Aku mencintainya... Sungguh-sungguh mencintainya... _

_Aku terus bertanya-tanya, apakah ia juga mencintaiku...? Walau ia berkata 'ya, aku cinta padamu, sayang...' Apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau ternyata ia membohongi dirinya sendiri?_

_Apakah aku harus memaksakan perasaanku, yang akan membuatnya tersiksa karena sebenarnya ia mencintai orang lain...?_

_Lebih baik aku mundur... Demi perasaanku... Demi perasaannya..._

_Demi orang yang aku cintai..._

* * *

When you love someone... It doesn't always mean that you have to have him/her...

When you love someone... Is to let him/her to look for his/her true happiness... Even if you have to let go your desire to make him/her yours...

* * *

**Phew~! Jadi juga!**

**Maapkan kalau banyak grammar error, hehe... Mohon kritik dan sarannya... *sujud***

**R/R please! ^0^v**

**See u~~~**


End file.
